The Life Of Micheala Quinn and her family
by ElenaGilbert1064
Summary: When Micheala Quinn moves to Colorado and loses a mother and baby on the table. Will she be able to help the husband threw the pain of his loss of wife and baby?


Michaela Quinn had worked long and hard to earn her medical degree however many people didn't believe or trust lady doctors in the 1800. Because of this she practiced with her father whom she loved and trusted very much. He dreamed of the day where he would walk her down the aisle to give her away to a young man. But sadly he did not live to see that as he died of a massive stroke.

Michaela seen her mother did not support her like she acted. Michaela decided that it was time to leave Boston, her childhood home, and pursue her dream to open her own medical practice. She heard that Colorado Springs needed a doctor so Michaela bought a ticket and set off. Shortly after arriving, having been in the small town for about a week, Matthew the local midwife's son came to the house where Michaela was staying. Matthew's ma needed help with a young woman in her young teens whose name was Abigail. Michaelacame rushing towards Charlotte and saw Abigail's husband, Sully crying. Feeling the need to give some comfort Michaela said "everything was going o be alright" she then had Charlotte take him outside. Michaelaworked for hours as she tried in vain to save both the mother and baby. Sadly, despite her best efforts neither survived. She knew she had to come out and give him the bad news. Charlotte realising what had happened left him with the doctor and went to clean the area. Michaela put the rag down and walked him over to the bench and let him break down on her shoulder.

With Abigail being everywhere Sully looked he couldn't take any more. So after a week decided he had to get away from Colorado Springs, so he became a soldier. Michaela tried to talk him out of it but it was no use. By the time she felt that she was getting through to him he had signed the contract, leaving the next day. He took her to dinner at Grace's Cafe as a good friend before he left. He then, told her to stay at the homestead so she wouldn't have to pay rent on the run down house she was renting. She accepted but she was trying to hide the fact that she was developing feelings for him. Before his final day she snuck a letter into his bag. He found it on the train to .

Dear Sully,  
As a friend I love you and hope return. I will take flowers to Abby's and Hannah's graves for you why'll you are away. I hope you return safely, I will be here waiting.  
Your Friend,  
Michaela Quinn

Sully then realized that she was in love with him and him with her. Sully knew that he had to return to Colorado Springs but he also knew that he would be a deserter. But that didn't matter; all that mattered to him now was Michaela. He finally, arrived back in Colorado Springs. He immediately told Michaela what he had done and that they needed to pack up her things and leave because soldiers would be coming to arrest him. Not wanting to run, or see Sully arrested Michaela remembered that she had an uncle who worked with law enforcement. She got his contract thrown out and he was free of the military forever.

Months flew by they began to court and they got married after a year of being together. They where married six months a Micheala found out she was pregnant they had girl and they named her Katie well that was her nickname her full name is Katherine Elizsabeth Sully

Four Years Later

Micheala and Sully are getting ready to have a nice dinner down stairs of the homestead the kids where fixing the dinner for them. When Sully got dressed he headed down stairs to put the kids to bed. In the four yeat Sully and Micheala adobted two more childern Colleen and Brian they also still have Katie. But any way Sully sent the kids up to bed. Katie stopped in Micheala and Sully bedroom and to tell her Ma good night. Katie then , seen her dress that he rmother had sent form Boston especially for her birthday. Micheala then, decided that she could sleep in their bed for the night.

Micheala and Sully then, heard shouting coming from out side the homestaed in was the telegraph operater. Coming to tell them that roRobert E was sick and had bad pain in his right side. Micheala told Sully go get the wagon it could be his appendix going bad. They left Horris in side with the kids. But when they arrived to where Robert E was at itt was not that he was sick it was a surprise party for her. They then, stayed for hours dancing and eating the food Grace had prepared. Then, Horris came yelling Dr,Mike. Katie has been kidnapped Sully then, yelled anyone that wants to help lets go he then putting his arms around Micheala ran to the wagon helped Micheala in the wagon. They went to the homestead and Sully Saddled his horse and left Micheala, Brian, and Colleen at the homestaed so he could search with the other men. But months wnet by and they stopped searching for Katie. Until one day their was a knock at the door and a woman by the name of came to the house looking for Micheala and Sully. She told them to come out to her wagon she had something for them. So they did micheala grabbed her shaw and Sully grabbd his jacket. When they got to the wagon Katie was in the back she the jumped into he Pa's arms with a glad to be home look on her face. was like she cried for you day and night I could not keep her from you any longer.

So they took her in the house where she greeted by her brother and sister. They had lunch and rode into town where everyone was asking when did she come home. They told them the kidnappers brought her home because she kept crying for her pa. She grew up and went on the medical school where she graduated at the top of her class. Just like her mother and they where so proud of her to become such a bright young lady.

And They Lived Happily Ever After...


End file.
